User blog:CreddieorSeddie/Why I don't expect Creddie/Seddie to be solved until way later.
Ok, this topic has come up many times I realize, but I was thinking about it for a little today while watching the show and it just sort of hit me. I will try to be straight and to the point and be completely neutral for both ships. The first and for most reason I don't think we should expect Creddie/Seddie to be resolved is simply for the fact that Dan won't want to risk losing any viewers. First, I'll be from the Creddie viewpoint in Dan's eyes. From what the cast has said (Nathan Kress mainly), it's a divided pretty evenly between the ships, except Seddie has a few more fans. I think if it were even close to a fairly distributed fanbase, Dan won't decide "I want these two together by this episode". He has to think what it might cause. Remember when he wrote something for seddie and a lot of creddiers lost it? He wrote a whole blog trying to fix the mistake. i really don't think just blowing off Creddie is what he will do. Now from the Seddie view point in his eyes, I believe he knows there are a few more seddie fans than creddie fans (probably like 60 40 or 45 55 idk), but right now he is milking seddie because of the majority. He gave everyone a great experience between the two that has everyone talking about it. I believe personally, he wants to put Sam in the game. Most iCarly fans don't obsess over ships like we do ;) so most don't realize Sam is actually in love with Freddie and by having her kiss him, that was his test for those people. I believe his next move will be something (Don't kill me) "Creddie-based" because he will want to try that out and see how fans take it. Some may be saying "well, they got there iSYL" episode, but was it ever truely resolved on screen? I believe Dan's next move will be bringing that into the equation in some way, maybe not straight forward, but in some way. If that sparks a negative reaction he may keep it going Seddie lane. What I'm trying to say is, in some way, he will keep juggling Creddie/Seddie until we finally make up OUR minds. So sense iOMG had a good reaction, he will probably keep going with it, but I wouldn't be to shocked if something Creddie-ish happened next along with the Seddieness for a reaction. Thats my opinion, but we have to think as a writer. Just because sam put her feelings out there doesn't set anything in stone. Now from a more Seddie based point again, Carly doesn't have to be jealous at all. In fact, many people welcome that. If Dan wrote the story as Carly being happy for Sam and freddie, that would have a greater impact. If she was jealous, that could really get messy. Then again, maybe that's what Dan wants. Also, I heard a bunch of people say Nick isn't drama. Are we forgetting all about what these people do to us? We are nothing but drama on these wiki's whether we like it or not. Nick is very much a drama hungry organization. Think of every promo they've ever released for advertisement iTTK "Will these three friends survive what Carly found out? Is Carly JEALOUS?" only to find out the jealous part was cut and nothing about there friendship was "threatened". Same with iSAFW, "Creddie vs Seddie who will he choose?" he chose no one, they didn't even discuss it amongst themselves, it was all Carly having a crush on some random guy that didn't work out (shocker) and them saying no to mostly creddie thrown ideas. If that's not proof enough, look at their pictures on their website, they put those comments on their for a reason, to keep us wanting more whether it sparked fanwars or not. Nick/Dan will milk Creddie/Seddie and getting rid of one, so the other wins would risk losing viewers. So I don't see it being resolved over the next few episodes. So don't be to suprised if they find away to have both ships carried out in some way. Just my opinion, I hope some people agree with it, but you don't have to. Thanks guys :) Category:Blog posts